I'll Make It Back Someday
by ChimFaberry
Summary: 'One Dance To Say Goodbye' sequel. Rachel realizes she chose the wrong path to go down so she finally does something about it. Faberry.


******Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

**A/N: **This is the sequel to 'One Dance To Say Goodbye'. I guess it's not necessary to read the first part, but it probably would help if you did.

* * *

You're twenty-three years old when you accept that your life has gone to shit. If it wasn't for your son and the hope that Quinn might actually be waiting for you somewhere, you're pretty sure you'd be unhappy for the rest of your life, continuing to live the life you never expected to have.

Things started to go wrong between Finn and yourself as soon as you failed to get into NYADA and moved to California with him. You blamed him for taking you with him when you could have tried again. He then blamed you for not being able to stick with one job for more than two weeks because it wasn't what you wanted.

You were both engaged the whole time but never discussed getting married again. It didn't feel right any more. You didn't need a piece of paper to prove how you felt about each other, probably because you didn't know how you felt about each other any more.

You lived through it for a few years until it got so bad that you both stopped talking to each other. You have no idea why it got so bad between you.

You decided to have a child together, thinking that having to something to share with one another would fix everything. It was both the best and worst thing you've ever done. You love your little boy, Michael, with all your heart but having him made things worse between Finn and yourself.

You were five months pregnant when you agreed on separating but as you were pregnant, you stayed living together and tried to make arrangements for when after the baby was born.

After Michael was born, things weren't any better between you and Finn so you made a few phone calls.

You had tried to get in contact with Quinn a few times since you last saw her but you never had any luck. You knew that a few people from Glee were still talking to her but no matter how many times you asked them, they never gave you any information about her.

Santana shouted at you and told you that this is what Quinn wanted. You wonder what Quinn would have done if she knew how many tears you've cried over her since that Prom night.

You decide to call Sam, knowing exactly what you're going to say to him. It's time.

"Hey, Sam, it's Rachel" you tell him through the speaker.

"Uh, yeah, I have you on caller ID" he tells you and you giggle, although you felt no emotion inside you to cause that reaction.

"Of course, listen, Sam, I need to know where Quinn lives"

"Rach - you know I can't" he sighs into the speaker, you know it hurts him to have to turn you down like this.

"I - I'm not happy any more, Sam" it's the first time you've told him this and you're sure this will get his attention.

The other end of the phone is silent before you hear some shuffling and the sound of paper rustling. Then he tells you Quinn's address and you let out a sob of relief.

**xXx**

The first thing you notice about Quinn's house is that there's a concrete ramp at the base of her front door. Dread fills your body and you begin to cry. In all the drama that had been going on in your life lately, you completely forgot that Quinn was in a wheelchair the last time you saw her five years ago.

You still don't forgive yourself for her accident. It was you who she was texting and your wedding she was rushing to. If it wasn't for you and the ridiculous idea to get married to Finn at such a young age, she'd have never been in a wheelchair.

You pull your three month old son closer to you in a way to comfort yourself as you take a deep breath and start walking to her door. Each step you take up the ramp physically hurts you.

You place a kiss on Michael's head and knock on the door.

The twelve seconds it takes for the door to open from the other side feels like the longest twelve seconds of your life.

The tears are making your eyes sing as you see that she's standing. You look at her face and it's empty of emotion. She breathes in deeply and moves aside for you to come in. You follow her after she closes the door and notice she has a limp.

When you both enter the lounge, she turns to look at you. Her head tilts to the side to inspect your face. You know you look rough right now, you've been on and off crying every day for far too long now, especially today.

You bow your head in shame and feel the tears burn your eyes again. You feel a weight being lifted from your arms and realize that Quinn has taken Michael from you. She walks out of the room with him and returns a few minutes later with a tray of drinks balancing expertly on one hand. You haven't moved.

"Gonna help?" she asks. You head snaps up at the sound of her voice and you immediately take the tray from her. You put it on the table as fast as you can because you're shaking like crazy. You sigh with relief when it's safely on the table, you were sure you were going to drop it.

She's bouncing the boy happily in her arms, looking at him rather than at you.

"Hello" she whispers to him and he gurgles at her. "What's your name then?" she asks.

"Michael" you tell her, a small smile appearing on your face as you watch her with him. It has been so long since you smiled that your mind is telling you that it hurts a little.

"Your mommy certainly did good with you, didn't she? Such a handsome little boy" she tells him. You feel your heart ache at her words. Of course she knows he's your son but it still hurts you to think how she must actually be feeling right now. As far as you are aware, she had no idea you and Finn had a child together.

Michael reaches his little hand out to touch Quinn's face and she kisses his fingers. She looks at you with shining eyes. She looks genuinely happy with him, it warms your heart.

She nods towards the sofa so you sit down on it. You don't know what's wrong with you, but you feel tears in your eyes again. You want to scream but you don't think you have the energy.

Quinn approaches you and places Michael on your lap. She sits close to you, wraps an arm around your neck and puts her other hand on Michael's belly. You immediately turn your head into her and bury your face into her neck. She holds tight, holding you all together as you break.

**xXx**

You've been living with Quinn for two weeks when you call Finn and tell him where you are and you're settled. He's not surprised when you tell him you're living with Quinn. You talk briefly about Michael and how he's getting on and is happy to know that he loves Quinn.

He makes the journey over to you with most of yours and Michael's belongings. He comes in for a while to spend a little time with his son and makes small talk with you and Quinn.

"Are you guys... together?" he wonders out loud.

You shift uncomfortably as your gaze settles on Quinn. You've not had this discussion with her yet. You've spoken about your feelings. She was extremely closed off at first and you don't blame her, you haven't spoken to each other in five years, but you begged her to tell you if she still loved you or not. She does love you, she never stopped.

It has only been two weeks but you're both very comfortable around each other again and it feels wonderful. You kissed for the first time a week ago before going to bed. You had both got through a bottle of wine together as Michael was sleeping soundly in the cot Quinn bought him the day after you arrived with him. You were sitting on the sofa together, laughing and joking. She stretched next to you, causing her shirt to ride up and reveal the bare skin of her belly to you and you were gone. She hardly even had time to breathe out after stretching - your lips were attached to hers. It was only when your hand cupped her breast, she pulled away and wished you goodnight.

You've kissed every night and every morning since then. And not forgetting that time when you came out of the bathroom in a towel.

You're surprised at how easily you seemed to fit back into her life and she's fine with it. You thought you'd be putting her out, just showing up again out of the blue but it was like she had been expecting it. Maybe Santana told her that you were having problems.

"Yeah, we are" Quinn tells Finn and you can't believe how insanely happy you are in that moment. You want to cry but the only tear you've shed since the third day you've been here was when you brought yourself to orgasm a couple of days ago after watching Quinn work out.

Quinn comes over to you and wraps her arms around your waist from behind. It makes you feel giddy, even more so when you know she's as happy as you are.

"Baby" you whisper to her. You love the feeling of physical contact with her but you do have company in that moment. Company who you shared a life with for the past five years. Quinn immediately pulls her arms from you and you're worried for a second that you've offended her but the look on her face tells you that she understands.

"Sorry, Finn" she tells him.

"It's cool," he replies. "Hey do you think Mikey will be more into cars or sports one day?" he asks and both you and Quinn widen your eyes in surprise. Anyone else would think he's just trying to cover up the fact that you've moved on so damn quickly but you're realizing that it's not like that with him. He knew it was over before you did.

"I'm thinking sports, he'll write about sports" you say.

"Write?" Finn looks up at you to question you and see the beautiful smile on Quinn's face next to you.

"Quinn is a writer," you tell him while running your thumb over the back of Quinn's hand. You found out that when Quinn had her accident, she wrote a letter to Yale explaining what had happened. She didn't know how long she'd be in the wheelchair for so she requested if she could change what she wanted to do in college.

She spent her first two years of college in her Literature class in the wheelchair still. In her final two years, she was walking again. She graduated from Yale at the top of her class and now writes for television shows and the odd film.

"He'll grow up with writing and sports" you grin.

You don't miss the way Quinn's face falls a little. You know it's because writing is her thing, sports is Finn's thing and you don't have a thing any more. Finn smiles sadly, obviously also realizing you didn't say that Michael would grow up with singing as well.

"Awesome," Finn replies. "Hey, Quinn, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asks her and you swallow nervously. Quinn nods and pecks you on the cheek before lifting Michael from Finn's arms and placing him in yours. They both walk out of the room while you're left wondering what they're saying about you.

They both come back into the room before you notice. You're telling Michael that he's going to have a great life with his mommies and daddy. You find out that Quinn and Finn are back in the room when you hear a whimper coming from your girlfriend. Your eyebrows shoot up in surprise and you look up at them. Quinn is staring at you like you're the most amazing person on the planet. She always looked at you like that but this time it's more.

You backtrack on what you just said and giggle nervously when you realize you called Quinn Michael's mother. You look at Finn and he's nodding with a smile. He gets it. You love your family.

Finn goes home another hour later and it's not until Michael is asleep and you're cuddled in Quinn's arms when she tells you what she and Finn spoke about when they left the room.

"He's giving us some money" she tells you.

"For Michael?"

"For a new home," she says - you weren't expecting that. Before you can say anything in return, she continues. "In New York"

You feel as if all your breath has been knocked out of you. You now know what they were talking about. Not only did you give up on your Broadway dream five years ago, but you haven't sang a single note for two years. You're not even sure if you can any more.

You move out of her hold and stand up. You're angry right now even though you know you're over reacting. You leave to go to your room and ignore Quinn's soft voice calling after you.

She knocks on your door but you don't want her to see what your broken dreams have done to you. You've not let yourself cry over Broadway for four years but your tears now are proof that you should never have given up. Finn knows that, he's trying to help and Quinn is willing to move out of her home for you to live your dreams. You're selfish and now embarrassed.

You open the door to Quinn and her arms are immediately around your neck.

"It's okay," she keeps chanting in your ear. "I love you" she tells you.

"I'm sorry" you sigh and let yourself be pulled onto your bed with her. She kisses you softly on the lips and that's the first time you've fallen asleep sharing the same bed, in each others arms.

**xXx**

You cry out her name as she presses her fingers into you for the first time. It took three months for you to get to this stage in your relationship with her and it happened after you told her you loved her for the first time.

She bites gently at your neck as she moves her fingers in and out of you. Her thumb is sliding over your clit and you're crying at how good it feels to have her touch you like this.

You just spent the better part of an hour worshipping her body, not allowing her to pleasure you until you were finished with her - for now, anyway. She surprised you by being nervous at first. She had been topless in front of you before but only for brief seconds when she was changing. Any touching you had done previously had been under the bra, but also with your shirts on.

She was fully naked beneath you and she was squirming as you traced your finger along the large scar across her left side and belly. She was extremely self conscious of it, you know that because she told you. You always told her that every part of her was so beautiful to you but you struggled to convince her.

You kissed every part of the scar and told her she's the prettiest girl you've ever met. She giggled, remembering you had told her that before. You felt her relax under you, in your arms, where she had always belonged. When you told her that, she blushed before pulling you closer into her and telling you to make love to her. So you did just that.

Now she's whispering 'I'm so happy's' and 'I love you's' in your ear and you're moaning the same statements back at to her as she pushes you closer to the edge. You have one hand gripped to the bed cover beside you and the other on her back. She feels so perfect that you can't believe you ever thought you were ever genuinely happy with Finn.

"Baby" you whine a second before you come against her, panting hard into her neck as she continues to stroke your clit softly. Once your breathing calms down slightly, Quinn rolls off of you and takes you in her arms. You're pretty sure the smile doesn't leave your face all through the night, even while you're sleeping.

**xXx**

"Mom!" Michael cries as you open the front door to your house after coming home from a promising audition. You pick him up and hold him close to you.

"What's up, little man?" you ask him, walking through the house with him.

"Mommy is sad" he tells you and you frown.

"Baby?" you call out, wanting to find Quinn. You hear some shuffling coming from the kitchen where Quinn is breathing heavily against the counter, tears down her face. "Oh my God, Quinn, what's happened?" you rush to her and put Michael down.

"Mikey, why don't you go get that picture you drew for Mom earlier? Don't forget you need to finish coloring it in first" Quinn says to him, her voice sounding more nasally than usual from her crying. Michael nods happily and goes to run off but before he leaves the room, he turns back around and wraps his arms around Quinn's legs.

"Love you Mommy" he tells her and she cries harder.

"Love you too, Mikey"

Once Michael is out of the room, you pull Quinn into a tight hug and rub her back. She breathes heavily on your shoulder for a while until she's pulling back and looking at you. You hold her hand.

"It's Beth," she says and pauses, you take a quick breath in. "She was in a car with her friend and her friends' mom and they hit another car"

You're pretty sure you've stopped breathing. You pull Quinn into another hug and kiss her neck repeatedly to calm her down.

"Are you going to see her?" you ask.

"Come with me?" she pleads and you nod. You tell her you'll be right back before going upstairs to get your son.

You all make your way to the hospital Shelby gave you the address of silently in the car, only hearing outside traffic and noises of Michael playing with his toy cars. He keeps making crashing sounds and Quinn goes a shade paler each time.

"I'll buy you another three toys cars if you stop playing with them right now, Mikey" you tell him, hoping he'll just do as you say.

"Why?" he wonders.

"Please Michael" he drops his cars to the floor of the car when you use his proper name. You feel a bit guilty at first because you know he'll be thinking that he's done something wrong but you'll make it up to him. You're too concerned about Quinn right now to worry about something your son will forget about in the morning.

When all three of you get to the hospital, Shelby is out there waiting for you. You know it's serious because this is the first time Shelby has been in touch with Quinn since High School. You know Quinn thinks the same.

Shelby is more than surprised to see you there and almost falls to pieces right in front of you when she sees the little boy who is quite clearly her grandson.

"Mommy," Michael pulls on Quinn's sleeve, snapping her out of her gaze to nowhere. "Who is that lady?" he asks.

"Shelby, love," she says. "Her name is Shelby"

You take Quinn's hand in yours and follow Shelby to where Beth is. As soon as Quinn sees her, tears are in her eyes and she lifts Michael into her arms and holds onto him as tight as she can without hurting him. You rub her back to sooth her.

"How is she?" you ask Shelby. This feels weird for you as well, you haven't seen her since High School either.

"She's okay now, she's stable," you see Quinn's tense shoulder relax a little. "She'll be in here for a few more days before she gets to go home." You nod. "I'm so sorry, Quinn, I didn't mean to scare you like that. It's just that at the time I called you the doctors didn't know if-"

"We're glad you called" you cut her off and she nods.

You carefully pull Michael away from Quinn's tight grip as she keeps her eye on her daughter through the glass window.

"Say hello to Shelby, Mikey" you tell him as you put him in her arms.

"Hello, Shelby," he says and goes shy, "You look like mom but older. Like Nana looks like Mommy but older"

"She's your other Nana, Mikey" you tell him softly and don't miss the way Shelby smiles at you brokenly. She looks exhausted.

"But I already have two Nanas" he says and gets confused.

"You can have lots. You have three Grandpas, right? Now you have three Nanas, too" you explain to him. Quinn still doesn't see her father so he was never in the picture, like Shelby wasn't before today.

"Awesome" he says and you giggle. He's definitely Finn's son. You leave him with Shelby and go back over to your girlfriend.

"Hey baby," you whisper close to her ear as you wrap you arms around her from behind and rest your chin on her shoulder. "She's going to be okay" all Quinn can do in return is nod and all you can do for her is be there for her.

**xXx**

"I got it!" you cheer as you meet Quinn outside the studio. "Baby, I got it!"

"I knew you would!" she sounds equally as excited as you are as she picks you up and twirls you around. You've just landed your first job on Broadway. "I'm so proud of you," she says and presses her lips to yours. "So fucking proud" she grins and hugs you tightly.

You feel high on life and it makes you feel even higher when you realize this is the first time you've ever felt like this. You never felt pure happiness like this through and through with no worries.

Quinn takes you back home, giggling the whole way with you until she shuts the front door and makes love to you on the sofa, in the shower and in bed.

You're grateful that Finn is still a part of your life as he's looking after your son for the week. Michael misses you all the time as you do with him but you need alone time with your girlfriend and one day he'll understand that.

You can't believe you're back in New York and have landed a role on Broadway. This had been your dream ever since before you were denied it at eighteen. Now nine years later, you've finally got the chance again. You know you've missed out on so much but five years ago you'd never expected to do this again. Five years ago you'd have never expected yourself to mutter the words 'I love my life' ever again but you find yourself thinking it daily and telling Quinn occasionally. You make sure she knows it's mainly because of her.

When you both eventually get out of bed, as it's still early, you make dinner together while listening to the radio. You can see Quinn at the corner of your eye, happily chopping up tomatoes and you almost chop your own hand off when she suddenly turns to face you.

"Marry me?" she asks and you carefully put the knife down before turning to face her. You make a note in your head to tell her later how inappropriate it was to blurt out something like that while holding a sharp knife.

"Oh my God," she tells herself with a beautiful blush on her cheeks. "That wasn't romantic at all" then she's just staring at you with her mouth hanging open slightly. You think she's as shocked as you are.

"What?" you stutter out and she cringes.

"I wasn't - uh - expecting to say it like that but it just came out," she's blushing again as she talks to you. "Can I try again?" she asks, all you can do is nod.

She clears her throat and gets down on one knee in front of you. Your heart is beating so wildly in your chest at what is happening but you can't help but grin a little remembering that she was in a similar position and few hours earlier.

"I wasn't planning on doing this until later because I needed to, uh - plan it first. But I guess now is as a good time as any. Making dinner with you like couples do - it just felt right. Obviously I didn't mean to just come out with it like that. Goodness, that's embarrass-"

"Quinn" you giggle and breathe out shakily. You know she'll appreciate you stopping her rambling. You can tell she's beyond nervous in front of you on her good knee. She sees why you stopped her and she grins up at you and kisses your hand.

Your eyes flicker constantly between the hand reaching in her pocket and her eyes as she pulls out a small box. You wonder how long she has had it and waited to for right moment. She holds it up between you both.

"Rachel Berry, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me, baby?" she's still grinning because she knows what you're going to say if the smile on your face is anything to go by. You're grinning so hard that it hurts.

"Yes! Yes!" you squeal out and rather than waiting for her to get up from her floor, you fall to your knees with her. You almost tackle her to the ground in your excitement but she manages to keep you both up as you place kisses all over her face and neck before landing on her lips.

You're both grinning the whole time you finish preparing dinner, while you're eating dinner and when you decide to have an extra early night.

**xXx**

You and Quinn are both running a little late to your ten year school reunion because your son didn't want to go. It fills your heart with love as you watch Quinn sit on the floor with him, her arms around him and promising to read a story for him tonight. His tears stop and you know he's found his best friend already.

When you arrive, it looks like all of the Glee club is there so you and your family walk up to join them.

Finn is immediately out of his seat as he sees you approaching.

"Daddy!" Michael shouts and laughs hard when Finn picks him up and spins around him around in his arms. You and Quinn are both grinning at them, as are a lot of the old Glee club who have noticed your arrival.

"Hey, Mikey!" Finn cheerfully greets him and puts him down. He kisses you and Quinn on the cheek while holding Michael's hand. "Saved you both a seat" he tells you and you smile gratefully at him.

You hold Quinn's hand when you both get seated and chat with old friends, some who you saw last week, some a few months ago and some back in High School.

They're still the same old faces you love. None of them have really changed.

Tina has a nose and lip piercing, which Michael is currently fascinated with. Mike has a name tattooed on his arm and you assume it's the name of his and Tina's daughter.

Puck is the same old guy although with normal hair now. His arms are covered in tattoos of God knows what. You asked him what they were once but you zoned out at the third word of his explanation.

Mercedes looks skinnier since the last time you saw her and she looks extremely happy with her husband and three children.

Santana and Brittany are the same as ever, although now Santana has put on a few extra pounds in the form of a child growing inside of her. You just knew since Sophomore year that Santana and Brittany would be together for life.

You're blushing when you take in Sam's appearance. He certainly looks better than he did back in school even though you didn't think that was quite possible. Quinn catches you staring at him and you roll your eyes, you know she can see the pink in your cheeks. She smiles and shakes her head. She takes your hand and kisses the back of it gently while keeping eye contact with you, her gaze makes you blush harder.

You're about to observe the rest of your friends but someone interrupts your thoughts.

"Oh my God! Look at that rock!" it's Blaine. He's there with his boyfriend who you don't know the name of. He's staring and pointing at your engagement ring and you didn't think you could, but you blush harder than before when everyones attention turns to you to look at your ring. Quinn is staring at you with wide eyes, her lips still attached to your hand in shock at everyone noticing. She lets go and turns fully to everyone.

"You're engaged?" Tina squeals with excitement. You see Finn, Santana, Brittany, Artie and Puck all watch everyones reactions in amusement as they already knew.

"Yep" you say proudly, your cheeks still burning. Quinn leans over a little to kiss you softly on the lips and you hear 'aaw's' all around the table.

"Mommy!" Michael stamps his foot and everyone laughs. Quinn's eyes are sparkling beautifully when she pulls back from you. You whisper 'I love you' into her mouth and kiss her again quickly.

"Sorry, Mikey" Quinn says to him and holds her arms out. His whole face lights up and he jumps in her arms. He sits on her lap, watching as everyone begins talking to each other again.

There's only one person left for you to observe, you realize (as you still see Finn all the time anyway), and that's Artie. He's still in his wheelchair but you know he accepted it a long time ago that he'd be in it for life. You still have some hope for him that one day he can walk but he looks content with his life right now. You know that he and Quinn email each other often and you're thankful for him being in her life. You sent him an email yourself once to thank him for everything he done for Quinn when she was also in a wheelchair.

The only person who isn't there is Kurt. It fills you with sadness that he couldn't find the time to share this special night with everyone. You saw him a few months ago after one of his Broadway shows. You're so proud of him for getting as far as he has. He's married to one of his co stars and loves his life.

You're pulled from your thoughts when you see Santana leaning down to whisper something in your fiancée's ear. Quinn has a grin on her face when she pulls back and nods. She gets up and puts Michael on Finn's lap before kissing him softly on the head.

Santana goes up to the stage and calls the attention of the rest of the year group. It falls silent and you wonder what she's up to.

"As I'm sure you all know by now, our very own Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry are in a relationship - and about time, too -," everyone laughs. "and I'm happy to announce that they're getting married!" she smiles and you're rolling your eyes and blushing again.

You see that most of the room is clapping while looking at you and Quinn, a lot of them cheering as well. You laugh when you hear your son cheering louder than anyone.

"Now," Santana starts after the room has calmed down. "Ten years ago at our Senior Prom, I sang a song for the two of them but things didn't end in the way I thought it would. So if you would please, let Quinn and Rachel share a dance on this floor to start off the Prom night that should have ended ten years ago as well as tonight will end - in bed"

You and Quinn both cover your faces in embarrassment but you're grateful for Santana for taming her foul language while there are children in the room.

"She means fucking" Brittany whispers in your ear and you laugh loudly. You stand up and take Quinn's hand before she follows your lead to the middle of the dance floor.

_So lately, been wondering  
__Who will be there to take my place  
__When I'm gone, you'll need love  
__To light the shadows on your face  
__If a great wave shall fall  
__It would fall upon us all  
__And between the sand and stone  
__Could you make it on your own?_

You feel like crying as soon as Santana starts singing. Her voice is still as flawless as it always was. You've always loved this song and you wonder to yourself if Santana chose this song or if Quinn did. You know the lyrics mean a lot to the both of you.

_If I could, then I would  
__I'll go wherever you will go  
__Way up high or down low  
__I'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe I'll work out  
__A way to make it back some day  
__Towards you, to guide you  
__Through the darkest of your days_

_If a great wave shall fall  
__It would fall upon us all  
__Well I hope there's someone out there  
__Who can bring me back to you_

You have your arms around her neck while she has her hands resting on your waist. Your eyes are getting lost in hers. You've never felt like this before and for a second you convince yourself that you might be having a heart attack. You literally felt your heart skip a beat.

Your eyes are full of tears but it's okay because hers are as well. A soft smile is on her face and you're suddenly reminded of how you felt when she smiled at you like that at your Senior Prom.

You wonder how your life would have turned out if you walked away from Finn that night and stayed by Quinn's side.

_If I could, then I would  
__I'll go wherever you will go  
__Way up high or down low  
__'ll go wherever you will go_

_Run away with my heart  
__Run away with my hope  
__Run away with my love_

_I know now, just quite how  
__My life and love might still go on  
__In your heart, in your mind  
__I'll stay with you for all of time_

"Even though we may have wasted the first five years after High School, I'm pretty glad at how everything has turned out" you tell her and she nods a little to agree with you.

"I'm happy with the way everything has turned out, too. It gave us both time to mature and search for what we really wanted in life. And, of course, you have the most perfect little son ever" she tells you.

"We, baby, we have the most perfect little son" you correct her and she grins before dropping a kiss to your lips which you accept happily.

_If I could, then I would  
__I'll go wherever you will go  
__Way up high or down low  
__I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine  
__I'll go wherever you will go  
__If I could turn back time  
__I'll go wherever you will go  
__I'll go wherever you will go_

"I'm more happy than I have ever been in my whole life, Rach" she tells you and you feel the butterflies in your belly go crazy.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," you kiss her softly. "I'm the luckiest person in the whole world" you sigh in content and really do believe your own words.

"I'm the lucky one" she says and you kiss each other until you're both called up to the stage to sing with your old Glee club once again.

* * *

**A/N:** The song included is 'Wherever You Will Go' by Charlene Soraia.


End file.
